


Дом, который построил Кобб

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый и последний раз, когда Имс был приглашен к Коббам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дом, который построил Кобб

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The House That Cobb Built](https://archiveofourown.org/works/158703) by [eleveninches](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleveninches/pseuds/eleveninches). 



Как только Дом открыл входную дверь, он почувствовал острый приступ вины. На пороге стоял Артур с аккуратно зачесанными назад волосами, одетый в темно-коричневый костюм-тройку. Если бы они жили в идеальном мире, Мол была бы жива, и ничего этого бы не происходило. Или хотя бы в относительно прекрасном мире (в котором жены людей все же прыгали из окон отелей навстречу собственной гибели, но все остальное, по большей части, было в порядке), Дом сказал бы Артуру, что именно ему от него нужно, и Артур, на радость Дому, приехал бы в простой футболке и джинсах. Но мир, в котором они жили, был полон несчастий и скорби (и вполне вероятно являлся сном), так что Дом посчитал, что пустить немного пыли в глаза не помешает. Поэтому Артур был в костюме.

Кроме того, Дом даже не был уверен, есть ли у Артура джинсы. Сорочка в сочетании с безрукавкой или свитером, на случай прохладной погоды, — вот пример повседневной одежды Артура. За пять лет знакомства с координатором Дом видел его одетым как все нормальные люди всего один раз, когда Артура подстрелили в Ляолине. Тогда ему пришлось одолжить джинсы Мол и одну из маек Дома. А потом, пока Артур ждал их на улице у аптеки, местная полиция попыталась арестовать его за проституцию. Они заключили негласный договор: никогда не вспоминать о Ляолине. Если не считать Мол: она находила это уморительным и веселилась до упаду, рассказывая эту историю на вечеринках. Артур все еще винит ее за то, что некоторые люди (Имс, его родители, президент Либерии) не воспринимают его всерьез.  
Как только Дом впустил Артура и описал ему сложившуюся ситуацию, Артур уставился на него так, будто тот только что провозгласил себя королем Калифорнии.

— Я думал, что понадобился тебе для работы, — медленно произнес Артур, пристраивая сумку на полу кухни.

— Так и есть, — ответил Дом. Чтобы не встречаться глазами с разозленным Артуром, он занялся приготовлением кофе. К сожалению, избегая его взгляда, Дом заметил, что сумка Артура идеально подходит к его туфлям. Стало только хуже. — Это очень, очень важная работа.

— Я летел сюда из Исландии, — проговорил Артур. — С двумя пересадками. Я добирался до тебя двенадцать часов.

— Ты нужен мне, — честно сказал Дом, вручая Артуру кружку.

— Двенадцать часов, — повторил Артур. Он выглядел ошеломленным. — И ты говоришь мне, что я проделал весь этот путь, чтобы посидеть с твоими детьми, пока ты… а чем именно ты будешь заниматься?

— Мой старый друг, Эрик Николс, сейчас работает над объектом моего первого извлечения, — начал Дом. — Он приедет сюда со своей командой, чтобы я смог передать ему документы и рассказать о работе, которую проделали мы с Мол.

— Николс? — резко спросил Артур. — Это он был твоим напарником, пока ты работал в АНБ?

Артур, конечно, знал кто такой Николс. Артур знал практически все на свете. Нет, он, понятно, не знал, как приготовить хоть что-нибудь, кроме китайской лапши, или как сменить рингтон, или как выявить тот факт, что сознание Фишера милитаризовано, но если вы сделали нечто, впоследствии документально оформленное, Артур был вашим человеком.  
Когда они работали над внедрением, Ариадна вполне серьезно поинтересовалась у Дома, не тайный ли Артур сын Джуди Денч. Дом не сразу понял, что она имела в виду М из сериала о Бонде, а не саму Джуди Денч, но суть была в том, что Артур был роботом, замаскированным под тощего парнишку.

— Ты думаешь, что это разумно — привести их к себе домой?

Дом кивнул.

— Мы купили этот дом, когда Николс и я еще были напарниками. Встречаться в другом месте бессмысленно, раз он и так знает, где я живу. К тому же, — добавил он, поскольку задался этим вопросом еще несколько дней назад, — я смогу не выпускать детей из виду.

— Ты имел в виду, что _Я_ смогу не выпускать детей из виду, — холодно поправил его Артур.

Дом хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на тебя.

Артур опустил взгляд на свой кофе. 

— Ты доверяешь его команде? — поинтересовался он.

По тону его голоса Дом сразу понял — Артур считает его безответственным.

— С Сандерс, архитектором, я уже работал раньше, а их имитатора ты и сам знаешь.

Артур резко вскинул голову. 

— Сюда приедет Имс?

Он только задал вопрос, но уже начал поправлять жилет и одергивать рукава рубашки. Как будто его слегка помятый после двенадцатичасового перелета через два континента вид мог навсегда погубить его в глазах имитатора. Если Имса не испугали ни его гангстерская прическа, ни его манера бросаться сердитыми взглядами, ни его склонность бить людей в горло, то вряд ли пара складок заставит его бежать очертя голову. Дома это все тоже не пугало, за исключением, разве что, ударов в горло.

Тем не менее, он многозначительно спросил: 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что не доверяешь Имсу? — зная, что выиграл, как только открылось, что в дело вовлечен Имс. 

Артур поджал губы, но не стал спорить дальше. Дом позвал детей поздороваться с дядей Артуром.

— Дядя Артур, — завопила Филиппа, протягивая свою новую куклу, — посмотри на мою новую Барби!

Джеймс залез Артуру на колени, сияя от счастья. Тяжело вздохнув, Артур взял предложенную ему игрушку. 

— Филиппа, солнышко, — произнес Артур, осмотрев куклу вблизи, — нам надо серьезно поговорить об использовании аксессуаров. Иногда лучше меньше, да лучше. 

— Я у тебя в долгу, — сказал Дом.

Артур пронзил его взглядом. 

— Я так рад, что получил пулю в Афганистане и теперь могу нянчиться с твоими детьми, пока ты проворачиваешь незаконные дела с бывшими правительственными агентами.

Он взял обоих детей за руки и, развернувшись одним резким нетерпеливым движением, которое только он умел сделать полным достоинства, повел их в игровую комнату. Довольный Дом поставил на плиту еще один кофейник для будущих гостей.

***

К тому времени, как прибыли Николс, Сандерс и Имс, дети и Артур по-прежнему были благополучно спрятаны.  
Это был первый раз, когда Дом видел Имса с момента внедрения в сознание Фишера, но он знал, что Артур с тех пор работал с ним еще дважды. Артур отметил, что Имс теперь пользовался спросом, когда милитаризация сознания стала широко распространена. В любом случае, Имс не выглядел как человек, сорвавший банк. Если Николс и Сандерс были одеты в подогнанные по фигуре костюмы, то на Имсе были джинсы и футболка, которая выглядела так, будто досталась ему бесплатно от какой-нибудь радиостанции. Еще на нем была неоновая оранжевая бейсболка, при виде которой Артура хватит удар.

— Рад видеть, что ты все еще помнишь, как добраться сюда — поприветствовал Николса Дом, приглашая их всех войти.

На прошлой неделе было несколько неожиданно встретить Николса в отделе выпечки. Особенно когда он загнал Дома в угол и сказал: _«Послушай, прости, что я верю, будто ты вытолкнул свою жену из окна шестого этажа, даже несмотря на то, что ты сразу пустился в бега, как Роман Полански, но сейчас меня наняли для одного дела Demetrias Global, и…»_

И тогда Николс рассмеялся и коротко обнял Дома.

— Конечно, я помню — с готовность ответил он. — Было время, когда все знали, что Коббы устраивают лучшие вечеринки в честь Суперкубка.

— Так значит, это семейное гнездо Коббов? — произнес Имс, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь и изучая фотографии на стенах.

— А местечко-то не изменилось, — пробормотал Николс, пока Дом обменивался рукопожатиями с Сандерс.

Дом старался поскорее проводить их в свой офис. Но Имс, казалось, пришел в полный восторг от фотографий и отказывался двигаться с места. Он остановился напротив той, что была сделана в декабре 2008 года. Последнее рождество перед внедрением Мол, перед тем как мир стал тусклым, унылым местом, где ему пришлось, нет, он был вынужден обмануть Артура, чтобы тот прилетел из Исландии посидеть с его детьми. Имс поджал губы.

— Кобб, у меня к тебе три чрезвычайно важных вопроса. Первый: что делает Артур на вашем семейном фото? Второй: он что, действительно одет в джемпер с северным оленем? И третий: почему на нем ермолка?

— Пожалуйста, ничего не трогай — простонал Дом.

Имс мельком взглянул на него и, к досаде Дома, начал двигать все рамки, оставляя их висеть, как попало. Дом схватил его за руку и потащил в сторону кабинета.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — сказал Имс, стряхивая с себя Дома, — я все понял. Давайте только без рук.

Николс пристально разглядывал Имса, очевидно, недоумевая, во что он ввязался.

— Имс действительно лучший — объяснил Дом — несмотря на эмоциональную зрелость восьми летнего ребенка и антисоциальное поведение серийного убийцы, но Вы не пожалеете, что наняли его.

— Я и обидеться могу, — заявил Имс, плюхаясь на стул и закидывая на стол ноги. — Я очень зрелый.

После этого, Дом направился обратно на кухню за кофе. Он надеялся, что Николс и Сандерс не будут пытаться вскрыть архив с его бумагами (ключ был у него в кармане), или влезть в его компьютер (пароль: whymalwhy), или прокрасться на цыпочках по коридору и попытаться украсть его детей. Попытка, конечно же, была изначально обречена на провал: Артур убил бы обоих, пользуясь только Барби и трансформером, и после этого у него еще остались бы силы жаловаться, что Дом загубил ему жизнь. Это обвинение было, конечно, нелепым, потому что Дом не разрушал чужих жизней. Он сделал жизнь Артура лучше, спас его из черной дыры, которой являлся медицинский институт. Артур на самом деле не хотел становиться врачом, так же как Мол в действительности не хотела остаться в Лимбе. Дом любил помогать людям, даже если в обмен он получал жестокое разочарование. 

А вот, Имс, вероятно, мог бы открыть шкаф Дома при помощи скрепки, или же разгадать свехнадежный пароль, или даже пройти мимо Артура. Это было бы трудно, но Дом как-то получил от Имса и выпал из реальности на целых двадцать минут, а Дом был по крайней мере на фут выше и значительно тяжелее, чем любой из них. Хорошо, может быть, не на фут, но Артур все еще выглядел как подросток, а Имс был коротышкой, а Дом, как любила говорить Мол, земля ей пухом, был лучшим представителем человечества с бездонными глазами, в которых отражается душа поэта. Более того, Имс мог бы превратить его невинных ангелочков в небритых похабных хулиганов. Эта мысль так обеспокоила Дома, что он поспешил вернуться в кабинет.

— Вот поэтому-то безвременно почившая миссис Кобб никогда и не пустила бы меня на порог, — закончил Имс, когда Дом влетел в кабинет.

Сандерс и Николс выглядели ошеломленными.

— О, кофе, — воскликнул Имс, заметив Дома. — Чудненько!

Дом составил с подноса кружки и подтащил к столу еще один стул. Имс одарил его улыбкой, которая вероятно задумывалась как невинная, но вышла совершенно отвратительной. Дом демонстративно взял ноутбук и поставил его себе на колени.

— Надеюсь, Имс не пугал вас своими небылицами — поинтересовался Кобб, судорожно вспоминая, каким чудовищным компроматом на него владел Имс. Например, дело Фишера, или тот раз, когда он случайно застрелил клиента вместо их цели, или его парализующий страх перед цыплятами. По этой причине Дом не держал в своем окружении людей, которые знали его достаточно хорошо, Артур был исключением. Такие люди либо выставляют вас на посмешище перед деловыми партнерами, либо лезут в ваши сны и заставляют бороться с всепоглощающим чувством вины за смерть жены. Понятие «частная жизнь» осталось в прошлом.

— Нет, — довольно ухмыльнулся Имс, — только правдой. 

— Кстати, — продолжил он, старательно изображая безразличие, — кто присматривает за детьми?

— Артур. 

— Неужели? — Имс бегло огляделся, пытаясь выглядеть незаинтересованным и с треском проваливая попытку. — Я бы заволновался — может, этот зануда сейчас заставляет их расставлять книжки по алфавиту, или сортировать игрушки, или…

— Он в игровой комнате, — перебил его Дом, зная, что сам Имс никогда его об этом не спросит.  
Имс тут же вскочил со стула. 

— Спасибо! — донеслось уже откуда-то из-за двери.  
Дом закатил глаза.

— Это что, черт возьми, было? — подал голос Николс. — Он просто взял и ушел во время разбора дела?

— Он наверстает.

***

В 2001 году, задолго до того как он внедрил идею Мол, когда мир был полон радуг и солнечного света, Дом был нанят ЦРУ. Он должен был провести извлечение у генерала из Центральной Америки, который планировал или не планировал совершить в своей стране переворот. Дом только что ушел из АНБ. Его отец тяжело болел, да и они с Мол уже начали задумываться о детях, а АНБ не держит агентов на полставки. Из солидарности, Мол тоже ушла из ЦРУ. Но Мол довела до сведения своего начальства, что не откажется их проконсультировать, возникни такая необходимость, видимо, зная, что, хотя процесс им очень нравился, они не могли 24 часа в сутки пытаться завести ребенка. Или сидеть и ждать, пока умрет отец Дома. Смотря что случится раньше.

ЦРУ сообщило Дому, что они могут закрыть глаза на тот факт, что он "забыл" вернуть свой PASIV в АНБ, когда уходил в отставку. Но в обмен он должен будет работать на них в качестве консультанта.

Так что он и все еще не беременная Мол, несмотря на много, много, много попыток, отправились в некую безымянную страну в Центральной Америке и выполнили крайне опасную работу по извлечению у крайне опасного человека. Тогда милитаризация сознания встречалась нечасто, но все равно, это была та еще работенка. При извлечении Дом всегда работал в паре — Николс и он сам, так предписывал протокол АНБ. Мол, как агент ЦРУ, привыкла работать в тройках. Опыта совместных извлечений у них еще не было. Они едва унесли от туда ноги.

Отец Дома, его единственный оставшийся член семьи, кроме Мол, умер во время этой работы. Это в очередной раз показало, что вся жизнь Дома состоит из бесконечной тоски и отчаяния.

Они выполнили еще 3 подобных заказа, прежде чем Мол не топнула своей элегантной ножкой и не настояла на еще одном члене команды. В частности, она требовала координатора, и один из ее контактов в Министерстве обороны дал ей имя идеально подходящего для этой работы человека. Тогда она посадила Дома на самолет до Чикаго, там он встретился с двадцатипятилетним первокурсником мединститута. По состоянию здоровья его демобилизовали из армии после непродолжительного турне по Афганистану. Звали этого студента Дэвид Артур Леви, и первым, что он сказал, когда увидел Дома, было: «Мне жаль того бездомного, с которого ты снял эти ботинки».

В любом случае, Мол отправилась в лучший мир, Дэвид стал Артуром, Николс — нелегальным извлекателем, а дом мечты Дома был полон преступников. Генерал из Центральной Америки в настоящее время был вице-президентом международной корпорации, и другая компания, _Demetrias Global_ , наняла Николса для извлечения.

— Его сознание не милитаризовано, — объяснил Дом Николсу. — Тем не менее, готов поспорить, он социопат. Его проекции были очень жестоки.

— К этому времени он уже мог пройти обучение, — предположил Николс.

Сандерс наклонилась вперед. 

— Мы должны знать, во что ввязываемся. _Demetrias Global_ предлагают за это неприлично большие деньги. Вероятно, они знают что-то, чего не знаем мы.

Дом достал папку из своего архива и подробно разъяснил им ход того дела об извлечении у экс-генерала. Оно включало в себя сказочный замок и проекцию злющей мачехи, которая пыталась отравить Мол, пока та не заставила её подавиться собственным яблоком. Мол была красивой и изящной во всех отношениях, при одном ее виде начинали расцветать цветы и петь птицы. Убивала она так же красиво. Дом без всякого смущения наблюдал, как старая карга умирала от удушья. Правда, он не очень обрадовался, когда прямо на него обрушилась башня и раздавила, как жука. После этого Мол пришлось заканчивать работу в одиночку.

В какой-то момент своего рассказа, Дом поднял глаза и увидел наблюдающего за ними Артура. Его лицо ничего не выражало, но Дом знал, что это означает. Артур тщательно собирал любую информацию о Николсе, которая могла бы пригодиться в дальнейшем, занося каждую черточку в огромную картотеку в своей голове. Дом с облегчением отметил, что Артур наконец-то снял костюм и остался только в рубашке с закатанными рукавами и брюках, босиком. Артур был куда менее угрожающим, когда на нем не было носков.

— Кобб, у тебя закончилась Пепси — сказал он, когда поймал взгляд Дома.

Дом нахмурился. 

— Я только вчера купил упаковку. Неужели ты все выпил? — Артур пожал плечами. — Однажды ты постареешь, и точно заработаешь диабет.

— А ты к тому времени будешь на пути ко второму сердечному приступу, старик — глумливо произнес Артур. Сандерс посмотрела на свою чашку с кофе, третью по счету, и поморщилась.

— Где Имс? — спросил в отместку Дом.

Артур принял покаянный вид. Нервным жестом он вытер ладони о брюки: явный знак того, что он чем-то смущен. — Он показывает детям свои татуировки.

— Видишь, вот поэтому родственники Мол меня и не любят.

Как только Артур скрылся за дверью, Николс повернулся к Дому и раздраженно спросил:

— Почему твоя нянька выглядит так, будто он только что сошел со страниц каталога _J.Crew_? Откуда он знает этого парня, Имса, который, между прочим, полный придурок. Что случилось с твоей жизнью, Дом?

— Что ж, — ответил Дом, — сначала меня обвинили в убийстве, и затем все полетело под откос.

***

Через час они попытались его убить.

План был идеальным. Дом даже не рассматривал такую возможность. Может быть, потому что расслабился: он не выполнял заказов уже почти полгода, а может быть, потому что знал Николса, еще когда был наивным юнцом (и самым мечтательным и непрактичным парнем, когда-либо работавшим на американское разведывательное управление), и с нетерпением записался на испытания нового устройства по обмену снами, абсолютно не думая о последствиях. Или, может быть, это потому, что Дом был просто чертовски хорошим парнем. В любом случае, он был совершенно не готов к тому, что произошло.

Дом только что закончил разъяснять детали дела, когда Сандерс смахнула со стола папку. Та свалилась на пол, рассыпая листы, которые однажды, по настоянию Дома и против своей воли, скрупулезно сложил Артур.

— Мне так жаль! — взволнованно воскликнула она.

Дом уже нагнулся за папкой, но вдруг вспомнил, что забыл упомянуть кое о чем в своем докладе. — Эй, — начал он, снова выпрямляясь.

Сандерс стояла над ним с занесенной рукой, в ее кулаке был зажат шприц для подкожных инъекций.

Дом посмотрел на нее. Она посмотрела на него. За те три секунды, что они смотрели друг на друга, её лицо постепенно приняло виноватое выражение.

Именно тогда Дом схватил со стола свой ноутбук и наотмашь ударил ее им по голове. Он вложил в удар всю свою силу, а силы ему было не занимать, потому что Дом был высоким, здоровым блондином, как викинг. Сандерс рухнула как подкошенная. В то же время Николс вскочил на ноги, из ниоткуда выхватывая пистолет. Дом снова пустил в ход ноутбук. Пистолет отправился в свободный полет по комнате, а Дом заехал Николсу каблуком по коленной чашечке. Сильно. Раздался отвратительный режущий слух хруст. С криком скорее удивления, нежели боли, Николс упал на пол. Дом ударил его по носу, а потом схватил ноутбук и забил им Николса до потери сознания.

Дом остался стоять посреди своего кабинета, в полном замешательстве.

— Артур, — позвал он через плечо. — Артур, где ты?

Ответа не последовало.

Он стал судорожно искать пистолет Николса, но так и не смог его найти. Тогда, он быстро обыскал Сандерс, и когда не нашел пистолета и у нее, раздавил ботинком шприц. По виду жидкость, которую они собирались ему вколоть, совсем не походила Сомнацин. Так что их целью было отнюдь не извлечение. Единственный оставшийся вариант: они были здесь, чтобы убить его. Только Дома мог предать его самый давний друг. Все было ужасно.

Следующей его целью было убедиться, что Джеймс и Филиппа в порядке. Он отчаянно надеялся, что Артур не ответил только потому, что просто ничего не слышал. И никто не посылал убийц, чтобы добраться до него и детей, пока Дом был занят наверху. По идее, Дому не следовало волноваться, что убийцы могут достать Артура. Артур был практически как ниндзя, но учитывая Имса, как отвлекающий фактор, Дом не был уверен до конца. Когда Имс был рядом, Артур всегда уделял слишком много (ну, еще больше) внимания своему внешнему виду и словесным дуэлям с Имсом по любому поводу. Дом был готов дать руку на отсечение, что в данный момент Артур и Имс заняты одной из своих обычных перепалок, приправленных плохо скрываемым флиртом, и забыли о существовании остального мира.

Он закрыл дверь кабинета на ключ и подпер стулом ручку, для большей надежности. И стал пробираться по коридору к игровой комнате. Дверь была приоткрыта, и он молча скользнул внутрь.

Первым делом Дом поискал взглядом детей, и немедленно их нашел. Джеймс спал, пуская слюни, на диване, а Филиппа сидела на полу рядом с Артуром и Имсом, радостно хлопая в ладоши. Дому потребовалось секунд десять, чтобы осознать тот факт, что Имс и Артур не только целовались посреди чаепития принцессы Филиппы, но и на Артуре еще была надета отвратительная бейсболка Имса. Когда Артур его заметил, он испуганно шарахнулся в сторону.

— Кобб, — начал он, — Клянусь, я собирался все тебе рассказать…

— Я знаю, — отрезал Дом — вы здесь, вы со странностями, я привык к этому. А теперь дай мне пистолет. Николс и Сандерс пытаются меня убить.

Дом старательно не смотрел на руки Имса, все еще покоящиеся на талии Артура. Позже он и Артур побеседуют об _этом_. О том, как можно заниматься _такими вещами_ перед его чудесными малютками. Они еще слишком малы, чтобы становиться свидетелями чего-либо, включающего поцелуи или прикосновения к разным местам. Как родитель, стремящийся идти в ногу со временем (особенно сейчас, когда он вернулся после двухлетнего путешествия к самому дну), Дом был тверд в своем намерении держать детей подальше от любых сексуальных проявлений, начиная с Улицы Сезам.  
Вместо этого он сосредоточился на лице крайне раздраженного Артура, который выглядел гораздо менее устрашающе в ядовито-оранжевой кепке. 

— Ты же сказал, что доверяешь им. 

— Я знаю, ты был прав, прости — огрызнулся Дом. Сейчас у них не было времени на споры. Он протянул руку и нетерпеливо поводил пальцами. — Артур! Пистолет!

— У меня только один — смущенно сказал Артур. 

Он вскочил на ноги и выудил заплечную кобуру из груды одежды, кое-как валяющейся на столике для игры в кикер (и Дом старался не думать об этом). Он передал Дому свой Глок-17. В замешательстве он посмотрел на пол и обнаружил там Филиппу, явно не понимающую, почему ее папочка и дядя ссорятся.

Артур опустился на колени. 

— Конфетка, у тебя есть что-нибудь, что может помочь дяде Артуру? Ему надо покалечить очень-очень плохих людей, которые хотят причинить вред твоему папе.

— Нет, у нее ничего, — заорал Дом — как ты вообще мог подумать…?

— В моем чайном наборе есть нож — перебила его Филиппа.

— Ну просто вылитая Мол, да? — вставил Имс.

К удивлению Дома, он задрал джинсы на левой ноге, обнажив кобуру на голени, достал 9-миллиметровый пистолет и передал его Артуру. Затем он проделал то же самое с правой ногой и достал один для себя.

— Сколько на тебе сейчас пистолетов? — восхищенно спросил Артур.

— Семь, — загадочно ответил Имс, — А еще я припрятал рюкзак с пушками и гранатами в туалете.

Дом нахмурился. 

— Почему?

— Будучи довольно-таки разумным человеческим существом, я понял, что тут что-то не так, когда бывший агент АНБ вышел на меня и предложил работу,  
которую ты уже однажды проделывал. Так что я взял на себя смелость прихватить небольшой арсенал.

— Спасибо за заботу — отрезал Дом.

— Мы были здесь несколько часов, и ты ничего мне не сказал? — удивился Артур.

— А еще, — продолжил Имс, — пока вы заседали там в кабинете, я заложил по периметру всего дома С-4.

Дом закрыл глаза и медленно сосчитал про себя до десяти. Но когда он их открыл, Имс все еще стоял на месте, самодовольно ухмыляясь. И все еще  
предлагал невозможное — взорвать их с Мол дом, их семейную обитель.

Артур выразительно посмотрел на Имса.

— Блестящая работа, мистер Имс.

Глаза Имса засияли от счастья. Дом подавил желание ударить его в горло, как делал Артур.

— Спасибо, дорогуша, — ответил Имс, — я живу ради твоего одобрения.

***

_Интерлюдия_

Артур посмотрел уже половину спектакля Похороны Барби в постановке Филиппы, когда на сцене появился Имс. Артур не был и не собирался становиться отцом в ближайшее время, но даже он понимал, что если маленький ребенок устраивает похороны своей Барби (и это относится ко всем Барби, Кенам, Скиппи и Келли), в мельчайших подробностях воспроизводя похороны собственной матери, это, скорее всего, дурной знак.

— А теперь Кен плачет, — комментировала Филиппа. — Дядя Артур, ты можешь быть полицейским, который заберет его в полицейский участок.

Артур также помнил это с похорон Мол.

— Я не уверен, что справлюсь, — произнес он.

Глаза Филиппы заблестели от готовых пролиться слез. Она красноречиво шмыгнула носом.

— Ты сказал, что поиграешь со мной.

Артур вздохнул и посмотрел на остальных кукол. 

— Которые из них полицейские?

Джеймс подал Артуру Кена, одетого в форму моряка, и Барби в костюме медсестры.

— Я вижу, вы в это уже играли, — заметил Артур, беря кукол. 

Филиппа в ожидании смотрела на него. Артур опять вздохнул и начал говорить фальцетом. 

— Мистер Кен, не могли бы вы проехать вместе с нами в участок?

— О нет, что я наделал? — запричитала Филиппа за Кена.

Затем она схватила другого Кена. Этот был одет в черный смокинг. 

— Кен, ты чудовище!

Артур с ужасом узнал в кукле себя. В каждом из них смерть Мол заставила проявиться далеко не лучшие черты.

— Ладно, давайте поиграем во что-нибудь другое, — громко сказал Артур.

— А мне нравилось смотреть, как ты играешь в куклы, сладкий, — раздался новый, но знакомый голос.

Стоящим в дверном проеме был Имс. Артур мысленно сосчитал до пяти, прежде чем посмотреть в его сторону. Естественно, Имс выглядел просто ужасно, в джинсах, футболке, и оранжевой бейсболке, с трехдневной щетиной на лице и пятнами никотина на пальцах. Его нелепые татуировки выглядывали из-под рукавов. Он был отвратительным. Артуру определенно не хотелось взобраться на него, как на дерево. 

— Имс — поприветствовал Артур, невозмутимо приподняв бровь.

— Привет, красавчик, — произнес Имс. Он стоял, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и пожирал Артура взглядом, крайне непристойным и неуместным, учитывая, что в комнате были дети. — Приглядываем за отпрысками Кобба, да?

— Мы играем в куклы! — счастливо поведала Филиппа.

Имс плотоядно ухмыльнулся. 

— Так и представляю крошечного Артура в его крошечном костюмчике и его кро…

— Она воссоздает похороны Мол, — оборвал его Артур.

— Господи Иисусе, жуть какая.

Не спрашивая, Имс вошел в комнату и плюхнулся на пол рядом с Джеймсом, усаживаясь по-турецки, как Артур. Глаза Джеймса округлились от страха. Он заполз на колени к Артуру, оставив их с Имсом сидеть друг напротив друга. Вздохнув — что-то в последнее время он часто вздыхает с этим семейством — Артур обнял Джеймса, молясь, чтобы тот не заплакал или не выкинул что-нибудь похуже. 

Имс посмотрел на Артура и улыбнулся, пододвигаясь ближе на место, покинутое Джеймсом. Улыбка сморщила его лицо и открыла чудесный вид на слегка искривленные передние зубы, но Артуру вроде бы, как будто нравилось это. Все его недостатки, — а их он нажил в избытке — были в той же мере отталкивающими, в какой и очаровательными. К тому же, пахло от него возмутительно приятно, и даже идиотский повседневный наряд не мог скрыть, насколько хорошо он выглядел. Артур вздернул подбородок и отвернулся.

Так как Кобб, сволочь, прокололся и поведал Артуру о приходе Имса, Артур был полностью подготовлен к обычному проявлению Имсом… «Имсовости». Артуру нравилось быть подготовленным, особенно он любил быть подготовленным к появлению Имса, потому что если не быть осторожным, Имс заставит его чувствовать себя юным и глупым. А эти чувства нравились Артуру меньше всего. Как на прошлой неделе в Рейкьявике, когда он появился из ниоткуда и после ужина взял лицо Артура в ладони и… Или раньше, в Дублине, когда его рука скользнула на талию Артура и… Или в Нью-Йорке, когда они…

— Все хорошо, — успокоил Джеймса Артур, — это мой… друг, Мистер Имс.

К его большому удивлению, Имс протянул Джеймсу руку. Робко улыбнувшись, тот пожал ее. Его маленькая ладошка смогла обхватить только три пальца Имса. 

— Приятно познакомиться с вами, Джеймс, — искренне сказал Имс. Филиппа хихикнула.

Сердце Артура не растаяло. Вовсе нет.

***

Каким-то образом Имсу удалось убедить Филиппу отказаться от ее печальной игры в похороны Барби и перейти к чаепитию. Она достала с книжной полки огромный ящик, полный розовых пластиковых чашек, столовых приборов, тарелок, там даже был большой чайник и пластиковые пирожные, усыпанные блестками. Вынимая это все из коробки, Филиппа устроила целое представление.

— Поднимем мизинчики! — заявила она, подавая пример собственной рукой. — Вот как надо пить чай.

— Собственно, так пьют чай все англичане, — сухо ответил Имс. В отличие от Артура, который, естественно, пил чай изящно и грациозно, Имс не мог разогнуть мизинец, чтобы отставить его в сторону, и просунуть палец в ручку чашки у него тоже не получалось. Выглядело это все нелепо. 

Артур не смог удержаться от смеха, вытаскивая фальшивый кусок торта изо рта Джеймса. 

— Уверен, что Кобб приобрел этот набор в _Harrods_.

— Это лучшее чаепитие в моей жизни, — сказал Филиппе Имс, обворожительно улыбнувшись. Филиппа засияла от счастья.

Нынешнее занятие нравилось Артуру гораздо больше той травмирующей игры, в которую они играли раньше. Он никогда не думал, что будет сидеть на полу игровой комнаты Кобба рядом с Имсом и делать вид, что пьет чай из чашки _«Моя Милая Принцесса»_. Кобб не в первый раз обманом заставил его что-то делать (планировать операции, ходить по магазинам, и даже исполнить роль присяжного заседателя), но в этот раз Артур был вынужден признать, что отчасти это было… мило.

— Откуда у тебя эта нелепая бейсболка? — поинтересовался Артур. — Ты избил хипстера по дороге?

— Она не нелепая — возразил Имс. — Я под прикрытием.

Брови Артура взлетели вверх. 

— Под чем?

— Я кошу под американца.

— И американцы, по-твоему, так одеваются? — заявил Артур хмурясь.

Имс фыркнул. 

— Ну, к тебе-то это не относится, ты особенный. Но я уверен, что Кобб покупает себе джинсы в _Walmart_ 'е.

Артур тряхнул головой. 

— Нет.. В _Old Navy_. Он как-то заставил меня пойти и купить ему одни. Это был худший опыт в моей жизни.

Филиппа смотрела на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ты меня слышала, — сказал он ей.

***

Но вернемся к истории.

Доставить Джеймса и Филиппу в безопасное место было легче на словах, чем на деле. Во-первых, потому что соседи Дома свято верили, что это он убил Мол (хотя Дом был невиновен. По большей части) даже после того, как Сайто подкупил чиновников и штат Калифорния снял свои обвинения. Собственно, поэтому большинство соседей перестало с ним общаться. Во-вторых, оба ребенка настаивали на том, чтобы взять с собой игрушки. Джеймс не мог решить, какого плюшевого зверя ему выбрать, а Филиппа упрашивала Артура, к очевидной досаде последнего, чтобы он сказал, какая Барби должна отправиться с ней в путешествие.

Дом не мог просто взять и сказать детям, что должен отвести их к соседям, иначе они могут умереть. В основном, потому что не был уверен, что Джеймс в полной мере представляет себе значение слова _умереть_ , вдобавок Филиппа могла заложить его теще. За несколько недель до своей смерти, Мол принялась игнорировать детей, но здравомыслящая Мол убила бы Дома, если бы он дал почувствовать детям их уязвимость. 

В идеальном мире, на них никогда не свалилась бы смерть их матери, которая повлекла за собой вопросы, на которые Дом был не в состоянии ответить. Если бы они жили в полуидеальном мире, где Мол была бы мертва, но все остальное было бы в порядке, Дому, возможно, удалось бы им объяснить, что значило для их матери уехать и никогда не возвращаться. Но в ужасном возможно-сне, которым была их мрачная реальность, Дом заставил Артура это сделать. Пока Джеймс и Филиппа были детьми, его ангелочками, они не должны были понимать, что сами могут умереть, пока не достигнут хотя бы двадцатилетнего возраста.

— Я не знаю, какую Барби тебе лучше взять, — ответил Филиппе Артур, начиная выходить из себя. Его рот скривился в недовольную гримасу. — Как насчет той, что была, — он блеснул глазами в сторону Дома, — мм, звездой игры?

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я подняла Барби из могилы? — пронзительно закричала она.

— Нет, конечно нет — медленно ответил Артур.

Имс отвлекся от засовывания Мистера Ледяные штанишки, плюшевого полярного медведя, в рюкзачок Джеймса.

— Тебе ничего не кажется странным? — прошептал он Дому.

Дом одарил его тяжелым взглядом. 

— Что в этом такого?

— Почему бы тебе не взять эту? — предложил Артур Филиппе, подавая ей Барби в белом лабораторном халате.

Филиппа схватила ее и утвердительно кивнула. 

— Спасибо, дядя Артур.

— Папочка — начала она, как только Дом взял детей за руки и повел из комнаты, под надежным прикрытием Артура и Имса, которые держали свое оружие наготове. — Когда мы вернемся, ты должен будешь помочь мне с похоронами. Дядя Артур и Мистер Имс не хотят больше со мной играть.

— Конечно, милая — сказал Дом, сжимая ее руку.

— Слушай, а ты не думал сводить маленькую Мол к психиатру? — серьезно спросил Имс.

Внезапно раздались выстрелы со стороны кабинета, Дома чуть не зацепило. Дети завизжали, он нагнулся, утягивая их за собой, и потащил их через площадку, где расходились два коридора. Он бросился влево, в сторону спальни, оставляя стену между ними и офисом. С противоположной стороны коридора, ведущего к кухне, расположились Артур и Имс. Имс стоял на одном колене и стрелял по низам, а Артур стрелял стоя рядом.

— Тихо, — приказал Дом детям; Джеймс плакал из-за громких звуков, а Филиппа так крепко вцепилась в шею Дома, что он едва мог дышать.

— Спрячься за меня, — гаркнул на Артура Имс, когда несколько пуль прошили стену рядом с их головами. Фотографии посыпались на пол, рамки разлетелись в дребезги. Дом отчетливо услышал, как разбилась ваза. Он надеялся, что это была та ваза, которую им подарила тетя Мол, Жоржетта, на их десятую годовщину. 

— С какой стати? — заспорил Артур, когда Имс схватил его за руку и с силой дернул вниз. 

— Потому что я больше, чем ты.

— Это очередная шутка про твой пенис? — бесстрастно спросил Артур.

— Пенис! — повторил Джеймс.

— Спасибо, Артур, — прокричал Дом. Джеймс громко фыркнул и вытер свой нос о его плечо.

— Пенис не бранное слово. Человеческое тело это естественный…

— Можно мы, — прервал Имс, перекрикивая грохот выстрелов, — не будем обсуждать это прямо сейчас?

Воцарилось внезапное затишье. Дом не знал, чем оно вызвано: может, Николс и Сандерс перезаряжали оружие, или планировали что-то еще, но одно он знал точно — нужно увести детей отсюда, сейчас же. Он посмотрел на дверь спальни; в большой спальне были французские окна, выходящие прямо во двор. Это была единственная возможность вывести детей из дома. Окна кабинета тоже выходили во двор, и была большая вероятность, что их заметят. Он надеялся, что Артур помнил планировку дома.

— Артур, — окликнул его Дом, продвигаясь к выходу, — я пошел, займи их.

— Ясно, — отозвался Артур, с непроницаемым лицом.

Имс кивнул Дому, перезаряжая пистолет.

Они покинули дом через спальню, беспрепятственно пересекли двор и скрылись за воротами. Артур и Имс определенно не давали противникам скучать. 

Он сразу же побежал вниз по улице, минуя пару кварталов, к дому, принадлежащему семье с тремя детьми. Они недавно переехали в их район, и Дом надеялся, что соседи еще не добрались до них и не успели растрепать о его предполагаемом преступлении.

Он постучал. Дверь открыла Энн Гиллеспи.

— Здравствуй, Доминик, — радушно улыбнулась она.

Он улыбнулся в ответ. 

— Привет, Энн. Не могла бы ты оказать мне услугу и приглядеть за детьми пару часов? У нас тут непредвиденные семейные обстоятельства.

Энн перевела взгляд на его дом. 

— Это что, выстрелы?

Улыбка Дома потускнела. 

— Наверное, у кого-то глушитель барахлит.

— Снова и снова? — с подозрением поинтересовалась она.

Нечто похожее на взрыв прогремело за спиной Дома. Черт бы побрал Имса и его долбаные гранаты.

— Ты бы поверила мне, — начал Дом, глядя ей прямо в глаза, — если бы я сказал, что вовлечен в очень опасную сверхсекретную правительственную операцию, детали которой я не могу разглашать из соображений национальной безопасности?

Энн недоверчиво сощурилась. 

— Тогда бы я попросила предъявить какое-нибудь удостоверение. Мой муж работает в ФБР.

Дом сдался, подобные вещи всегда прокатывали во снах.

— Пожалуйста, возьми детей, — взмолился он, — и … не звони в полицию хотя бы ближайшие двадцать минут.

Когда Дом вернулся обратно, дым взвивался клубами над правым крылом его жилья, а в крыше появилась огромная дыра. Было хорошо известно, что страсть Имса к взрывоопасным вещам могла сравниться только с его стояком на Артура. Потому Дом не должен был удивляться, что Имс с радостью использовал гранаты, которые тайком протащил к нему домой. Тем не менее, это не спасло его от чувства бессильной злости. Дом — их с Мол дом, их семейное гнездышко, где они собирались растить своих детей — разносился по кусочкам.

Когда он пробрался внутрь через окно спальни, они все еще палили друг в друга. Артур и Имс были в том же коридоре, хотя они сменили свои 9-миллиметровые пистолеты на более тяжелую артиллерию, вроде штурмовой винтовки в руках у Имса. Дом не хотел знать, как ему удалось просочиться мимо Николса и Сандерс. Они сменили позиции, Артур присел на колени, а Имс стоял над ним с винтовкой. Сумка гранатами и другими боеприпасами лежала у ног Артура.

Дом мог и сам получить пару пуль, когда сломя голову рванулся к кабинету. Но вдруг Николс и Сандерс снова перестали стрелять. Дом задумался, не подстрелили ли кого-нибудь из них. 

— Мы прошли через многое, чтобы добраться до тебя, Дом, — прокричал Николс. — Будь человеком, сдавайся!

— Кто вас нанял? — крикнул Дом в ответ.

— _Кобол_ , кто же еще?

Артур удивленно взглянул на Дома. 

— _Кобол_ все еще охотятся за нами? Я думал, они уже давно сдались.

— Вообще-то, — вставил Николс, — они наняли нас убрать Дома. Твое имя даже не всплывало. Я думаю, они даже не подозревают о твоем существовании.

— Вот уроды!

— Я считал тебя другом, Николс, — прокричал Дом, позволяя чувству предательства, злости и отчаяния просочиться в голос. — Я знаю тебя уже 20 лет. Ты был моим свидетелем на свадьбе, в конце концов.

Последовала долгая пауза.

— У меня проблемы с азартными играми, — наконец ответил Николс. — А еще, я подсел на кокаин.

— Значит, ты убьешь меня, своего старого друга, из-за покера и наркоты?

— Вообще-то, из-за скаковых лошадей. Я играю на бегах.

— Люди все еще этим занимаются? — пробормотал Артур. — Мы что в «Моей прекрасной леди»?

— А вот это было по-настоящему гейское замечание, — отозвался Имс.

***

Снова зазвучали выстрелы, и Дом с пугающей ясностью осознал, что Николс не собирается сдаваться. Поскольку он не остановится, Дому придется его убить. Как правило, Дом не убивал людей в реальной жизни. Конечно, ему приходилось, при исполнении служебных обязанностей, или, в тот раз в Канаде, когда парень украл у него бублик. Но по большей части, Дом предпочитал не оставлять за собой след из трупов и призывал Артура делать то же самое. Надо отдать ему должное, Артур ворчал и жаловался, но почти всегда делал то, что говорил ему Дом. А вот в том, что Имс убивал людей постоянно, Дом даже не сомневался, Имс не только страдал от явной нехватки сострадания (и Дом не огорчался каждый раз, когда тот называл его психопатом), но и все время таскал с собой как минимум три пистолета. Наверняка у него были трудности с прохождением контроля в аэропортах.

Итак, Дом должен был убить Николса, своего старого друга, и Сандерс, которую едва знал, потому что с ним вечно происходят именно такие вещи.

— В кабинете есть дверь на улицу? — спросил у Дома Имс, вставляя новый магазин в винтовку.

Дом покачал головой, скривившись, когда пуля чуть не задела его щеку. 

— Нет, только окно.

— Но у нас ведь есть дверь?

— Да, — откликнулся Артур. — На кухне есть дверь во двор, и еще одна в большой спальне.

— Кобб, — очень серьезно начал Имс, — мы должны взорвать твой дом.

— Нет! — возразил Дом

— Да — ответил Имс

— Нет.

— В любом случае, — вклинился Артур, не отводя взгляда от своих мишеней, — нам надо выбираться отсюда. У нас скоро закончатся патроны, а они могут  
вызвать подкрепление.

Имс шумно выдохнул через нос. 

— Если мы взорвем дом, мы прижмем Николса и Сандерс. И тебе не придется беспокоиться, что они могут найти тебя или твоих малышей.

— Он прав, — откликнулся Артур.

Дом скривился. 

— Как официальный президент фанклуба Имса, ты не имеешь права голоса.

— Тот факт, что я сплю с Имсом, вовсе не делает меня человеком, склонным соглашаться с ним во всем, — парировал Артур. В ответ на это заявление Имс  
скорчил гримасу, закидывая на плечо рюкзак с боеприпасами.

Пока Дом палил в нечто в дверном проеме, бывшее как он надеялся, головой Николса, Имс бросился через коридор, избегая перекрестного огня. С глухим  
стуком он грохнулся на пол, крякнув от боли. Затем Артур выполнил невероятный кульбит над линией огня и грациозно приземлился рядом с Домом.

— Черт возьми, — тон Имса не предвещал ничего хорошего, кроме ужасных отвратительных вещей, которые он проделает с Артуром после проявленных чудес гибкости.

— Показушник, — буркнул Дом, ненавидя всех молодых людей. Артур довольно ухмыльнулся.

Имс повернулся к Дому с выражением мрачной решимости на лице.

— Это всего лишь дом, Кобб.

— Подожди, я думаю, — Дом нервно потер переносицу. — Дайте мне подумать!

Это был дом, который они с Мол купили, чтобы вырастить в нем детей. Джеймс и Филиппа прожили здесь всю свою жизнь. Здесь они с Мол занимались любовью бесчисленное количество раз, здесь они устраивали праздники и вечеринки, предавались безделью по воскресным утрам. Здесь они впервые отправились в Лимб. Здесь Мол сидела на кухне, играя с ножами. Здесь Мол гонялась за Артуром по всему дому с этими ножами, крича, что Артур просто обязан быть проекцией, потому что реальные люди не подбирают туфли и ремень в тон к сумке. Здесь Дом оттаскивал Мол от Артура, когда она его все-таки порезала, после того как тот возразил, что это не сумка, а сэтчел. Здесь… 

— Дай мне этот чертов детонатор, — приказал Дом, протягивая руку.

Имс усмехнулся и швырнул гранату в сторону кабинета. 

Когда дом объяло пламенем, Дом и Имс стояли через несколько домов, пытаясь скрыться от глаз соседей, которые, казалось, все как один высыпали из близлежащих домов, посмотреть что происходит. Некоторые из них узнали Артура, потому как, вероятно, считали, что Дом убил Мол ради него. Он шел к Дому и Имсу, держа детей за руки. И Джеймс, и Филиппа сворачивали шеи, разглядывая, как полыхает их дом.

Взрыв был таким же прекрасным, как и Мол. Это был очищающий огонь, который пожирал все прошлые ошибки и неудачи Дома. И еще ужасный диван, подаренный его тещей и тестем на новоселье. Дом чувствовал себя удивительно спокойно, будто сбросил гору с плеч.

Имс взглянул на него.

— Что ты скажешь полиции?

Отличный был вопрос.

Дом наклонился к детям и спросил:

— Кто хочет переехать в Буэнос-Айрес?


End file.
